1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric toaster oven and, more particularly, to an improved toaster oven and mounting hood whereby the toaster oven may be selectively suspended from a kitchen cabinet over and off the counter to save counter space, or used as a conventional toaster oven that is supported on the counter by feet that are provided on the toaster oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in a prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,693,538, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, electric toaster ovens have been supported on a table or a counter for toasting or cooking food. While such electric toaster ovens may be constructed, sub-assembled and assembled in a number of different ways, it is conventional to include two plastic side plates or shells 12 that are provided with outwardly extending generally horizontal handles for carrying the toaster oven from place to place. Feet have been provided on these side plates for supporting the toaster oven on a counter.
More recently, toaster ovens have been suspended directly under the kitchen cabinetry to provide additional counter space. When the toaster oven is supported underneath a wood cabinet, it is important that the cabinet be protected from heat, steam and flames that could come from the toaster oven.
Prior art hoods and mounting arrangements have been used for suspending a toaster oven under a wooden kitchen cabinet, however, they have been deficient in a number of respects. Most significantly, they sometimes do not adequately protect the wooden cabinet from the heat of the toaster oven. Moreover, at least one prior art toaster oven has been provided with slots in its upper horizontal wall, thereby, destroying the wall integrity of the toaster oven. Naturally, such slots also impair the appearance of the toaster oven should it be desired to use it in a conventional manner by placing it on a kitchen counter.
Our invention is concerned with such toaster oven constructions and mounting arrangements, and more particularly to an improved simplified mounting construction and hood which can be easily installed and adequately protects a cabinet from heat, steam and flames.